


Une promesse est une promesse

by Alaiya



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un soir au Bureau. Les nuits sont parfois longues et oisives ; il faut bien s'occuper. Alors on boit, on se rend malade et certaines réalités transpercent le voile des illusions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une promesse est une promesse

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Une promesse est une promesse  
> Communauté LJ / Jour-Thème : 31_jours / 24 août - Ivresse  
> Personnages/couples : Shinya Kogami / Nobuchika Ginoza  
> Rating : PG16  
> Disclaimer : I.G. Production

**Une promesse est une promesse**

 

« Bon sang, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, que tu ne tiens pas l’alcool !

— N’importe quoi. » La voix de Ginoza était pâteuse et son corps était lourd contre celui de Kogami qui réajusta sa prise sous l’aisselle de l’inspecteur, avant de reprendre leur route hasardeuse jusqu’à ses quartiers.

« Non, pas n’importe quoi. Tu n’as pas la résistance de papy et puis c’est tout.

– Parle pas de mon père ! »

S’arrachant au soutien de l’Exécuteur pour repousser ce dernier, Ginoza tangua dans le couloir, vacilla, puis s’affala contre le mur, son regard vitreux fixé au-delà de la silhouette soudain protéiforme de Kogami.

« Je veux pas… Je veux pas que tu parles de lui.

– Oui, oui, d’accord. Comme tu veux, temporisa Shinya en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, qu’est-ce qu’on fait, je te laisse là et ce sont les autres qui te trouveront demain matin, ou tu fais un dernier effort ? »

Un borborygme lui répondit, à mi-chemin entre l’invective virulente et le grognement épuisé, et ce fut cahin-caha que les deux hommes atteignirent enfin leur destination.

 

* * *

 

Kogami laissa tomber plutôt qu’il n’aida à s’allonger l’inspecteur sur son canapé. Parti dans la salle de bain pour farfouiller dans l’armoire à pharmacie, il en revint avec un verre d’eau dans lequel pétillait un cachet d’aspirine. Posant le verre sur la table basse, il s’assit sur le rebord libre de la banquette, ses coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses, avant de se tourner vers son ancien partenaire. Et laissa échapper un soupir de résignation devant sa mine cireuse.

 

« On est où ? Ca bouge, marmonna Ginoza.

– On est dans mes quartiers – distraitement, l’Exécuteur fit pivoter le bracelet électronique scellé autour de son poignet – et, non, le canapé ne bouge pas, c’est toi qui est trop bourré. Tiens – et Kogami de se pencher vers la gauche pour allumer la lampe à l’autre bout du sofa – tu n’as qu’à fixer la lumière, ça bougera moins. »

Un bougonnement lui répondit, mais le cou de l’inspecteur pivota sur le côté dans la direction indiquée.

Ecartant d’un geste les mèches brunes de son ancien camarade d’école pour dégager son regard brumeux et erratique, Shinya demanda, non sans un sourire amusé :

« Tu te rappelles, Gino, la soirée de la remise des diplômes ? Tu t’étais mis tellement minable ce soir-là que j’ai dû te ramener chez toi et passer la nuit par terre dans ta chambre pour t’empêcher de te noyer dans ton vomi. »

L’autre secoua la tête à mi chemin entre la dénégation et l’aveu : non, il ne s’en rappelait pas mais oui, il aimerait bien que Kogami reste à ses côtés. Son souffle s’était accéléré tout à coup, en une alternance de courtes inspirations et expirations, et de la sueur perlait à ses tempes. D’autorité, l’exécuteur desserra largement la cravate de son camarade, puis déboutonna le haut de sa chemise :

« Allez, c’est prêt, tu vas boire ça.

— Qu’est-ce que…

— Redresse-toi sinon tu vas t’étouffer. »

Passant une main sous la nuque de Ginoza, Shinya l’aida à approcher ses lèvres du verre qu’il lui tendait. Et le regarda boire, maladroitement, un peu d’eau coulant à la commissure de ses lèvres. La pomme d’Adam roula à plusieurs reprises sous la peau fine libérée de l’étreinte de la cravate tandis que le breuvage amer tirait une grimace à l’inspecteur. Reposant le verre, vide, sur la table, Kogami reporta son attention sur l’autre homme et, du pouce, essuya l’eau sur son menton.

« Ca ira mieux d’ici une petite heure, tu verras. »

Ginoza ne répondit rien, sa tête reposant de nouveau sur l’accoudoir inconfortable du sofa, ses yeux mi-clos dont l’exécuteur ne savait s’ils le regardaient, ou s’ils étaient perdus dans des visions alcoolisées. Presque malgré lui – mais pas tout à fait – son regard s’attarda de nouveau sur la gorge de l’inspecteur. Et son index alla en effleurer la protubérance avant de s’y poser, délicatement. Avec douceur, il en redessina le contour du bout du doigt avant que ce dernier ne dévale la courbe ainsi rejetée en arrière, pour traverser le creux au dessus du centre de la clavicule. Puis ne s’aventure, là, le long du plexus, pour caresser la peau tendue entre les pectoraux, laquelle se hérissa dans un frisson. Une profonde inspiration souleva le torse de Ginoza et, d’une main malhabile, il crocheta le poignet de l’exécuteur. Pour l’immobiliser. Relevant les yeux vers lui, Kogami croisa son regard toujours aussi lointain, perdu, mais crut y déceler une lueur qui n’était pas là encore quelques minutes plus tôt. La pression sur son poignet cependant se fit plus lâche. L’inspecteur ne cherchait pas à le repousser. Bien plus troublé qu’il ne souhaitait l’admettre par la réaction de son ancien partenaire, Shinya hésita avant d’appuyer sa paume sur le torse nu sous la chemise à demi-ouverte et Ginoza exhala un soupir lorsque la main de l’autre homme se glissa sous le pan du vêtement, puis un gémissement quand les doigts, devenus brûlants, heurtèrent la pointe durcie au centre de son aréole brune.

La caresse ne dura cependant que le temps pour Kogami de reprendre ses esprits. _« Je compte sur toi pour le protéger, même contre sa volonté »_. Les mots de Masaoka, prononcés pourtant il y avait si longtemps, résonnèrent un peu trop douloureusement pour l’esprit et le corps de l’exécuteur, lequel retira sa main pour la poser sur le flanc de Ginoza. A contrecoeur. Ce qui aurait pu être possible ne s’était pas produit, et ce qui ne l’était plus ne devait pas se produire. Jamais.

Leurs regards s’accrochèrent et une nouvelle fois, l’exécuteur préféra ne rien chercher à interpréter dans ces yeux d’un vert profond, ces yeux qu’il avait pourtant si souvent surpris posés sur lui avant de le fuir. Oui, il connaissait le désir de Ginoza, et lui-même réprimait le sien depuis longtemps. Mais les choses devaient en rester là. Quoi qu’il arrive.

S’écartant cette fois définitivement du corps de l’inspecteur, Shinya tira une cigarette du paquet ouvert sur la table basse, et le Zippo claqua dans le silence.

 

« Ca ne va pas être facile, mais tu devrais essayer de dormir, Nobuchika – la voix de Kogami était plus rauque qu’à l’accoutumée – Demain est un autre jour. »

 

_Et demain, tu auras tout oublié._


End file.
